


The truth and nothing but

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/Magnus - Freeform, Boys In Love, Fuck freeform, Hiatus fic, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Malec, Malec wedding talk, Parabatai, Truth Serum, saveshadowhunters, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec's drink is spiked with a truth serum and his friends and family take advantage of this much to Magnus' despair





	The truth and nothing but

"Alec no!" Izzy yelled loudly and Magnus actually jumped in shock in the kitchen as he heard her sudden shout

"Isabell! Stop." Came Alec loudly

"You're cheating! This isn't fair- why do you always do this?"

"I'm not cheating Iz, you're just a terrible player."

"You are, Iz." Came Jace's voice 

He heard Izzy splutter "oh that's right Jace, take his side. Stupid parabatai."

Jace was laughing "Izzy you mouth what cards you have..." 

Magnus snorted as he made up another jug of margaritas. 

"I do not. Alec is cheating. He always wins."

"Such a sore loser." Alec teased and Izzy shrieked and stormed into the kitchen.

Magnus was stirring the drinks with a mixing stick.

"Magnus, I need a truth potion. You have one right?"

Magnus tried not to laugh, Izzy looked like a tiny tornado as she stormed in.

"I do. Tiny green bottle in the cabinet but I wouldn't let you use it, darling. Sometimes the truth isn't always what you want to hear, dangerous stuff." 

Izzy sighed and folded her arms over her chest. 'I hope you're happy being in a relationship with such a big cheater." Izzy pouted as she peeled at the lable of the empty bottle of tequila.

Magnus grabbed the jug off the counter and handed it to Izzy "as long as card games all he cheats at..." Magnus winked and Izzy rolled her eyes as she accepted it. He was kidding and he also knew Alec wasn't cheating at cards, he'd seen her  poker face and it was terrible. 

Izzy sighed "not like that." She added

"Take that through would you, I'll get Simon a beer." Magnus said as he rummaged through his collections to pick out a good one. 

Izzy hurried off and Magnus poured the beer and then quickly cast a charm to keep it icy cold, he added a few drops of blood from a bottle just for good measure. Ever the best host.

 

Magnus glided back into the living room and handed Simon his drink who gratefully accepted from beside Clary. They seemed to be excitedly talking about some movie or game they loved. Magnus joined in for a moment.

Jace was dealing out cards again and Alec took a drink from the floor where he was sitting cross legged.

He pulled a face the way he used to when he first started drinking alcohol.

"Ugh." He said looking down into his glass "how much mint did you put in this, Magnus?"

Magnus stopped for a second and frowned "it's margarita, darling, there's no mint..."

Alec's retort was drowned out as he suddenly snapped his head towards Izzy who was looking at her hands, her ears red at the tips."

"Isabelle Lightwood!" Magnus scolded "please tell me you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Alec asked in confusion and Izzy looked sheepish 

"It was just a few drops..." She said

"A few? You only need one... Oh Alexander." Magnus said and Alec stood up 

"What is it?" Alec said louder as Izzy said "oops"

"Truth serum... Tastes strongly of peppermint." Magnus said 

Alec's eyes widened

Simon jumped up "wait so we can ask Alec literally anything and he can't lie?" He looked thrilled 

Magnus sighed "don't do it. Everyone should go now."

Jace was laughing and Alec looked pissed "you spiked my drink, Iz?"

"You're a cheater!" Izzy retorted "just admit it!"

"You spiked my drink with truth serum because you want to prove I'm cheating at cards?" Alec asked loudly

"Admit it!" Izzy yelled

"I'm not cheating! You're just rubbish!" Alec roared and everyone went silent in anticipation

"He's telling the truth!" Simon said excitedly and suddenly everyone was on their feet.

Izzy pouted.

"Okay... Okay... Do you actually like me, Alec?" Simon asked and Clary said "Simon!" In exasperation.

Alec narrowed his eyes and Magnus held his breath. 

"Yes." Alec said slowly 

"Alright!" Simon said proudly as though he had won the lotto "just always wondered."

"Who do you love more... Me or Izzy?" Jace said wickedly

Alec looked like he was trying to keep his mouth closed but physically couldn't "I love you both the same but in different ways sometimes."

Magnus held up a hand "guys, this isn't fair and honestly the truth isn't always the answer we long to hear in the long run-"

"Why did you make me redo my report last week?" Clary asked over the top of Magnus "I'm sure it was fine."

"It's unprofessional to write a report in green pen." Alec said 

"Seriously?" Clary said "well, okay. Noted."

"Did you steal my throwing axe I got for my thirteenth birthday?" Izzy asked quickly

Jace quickly looked at Alec who blushed "No... No..." He looked like he was really struggling to keep his mouth shut "...Jace threw it at a wall and it broke so we buried the pieces."

"Dude!" Jace said looking betrayed 

"Sorry I can't help it!"

"Traitors! I knew I didn't lose it." Izzy snapped

"Do you wear pjs?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl? Like ever?"

"When is your birthday? Why won't you tell me?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Do you top or bottom?"

"Jace!" Clary scolded 

Alec looked stunned at the explosion of random questions thrown at him.

"Enough!" Magnus said loudly "I must insist, leave Alexander alone. It's time you all left before someone says something they regret."

"No...Never... September thirteenth...I didn't want you to read my horoscope to me on night patrol...I do want to get married... Both Jace, thanks for asking..."  Alec burst out and then he looked stunned.

"You want to get married?" Izzy said looking surprised and thrilled "really?"

Alec blushed "Yes."

Magnus felt a thrill in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was happiness or foreboding.

"Time to go." Clary said with a smile as she saw Magnus and Alec looking sheepish.

"Sorry I called you a liar, big brother and I spiked your drink." Izzy said as she grabbed her coat 

"Don't think I've forgiven you." Alec muttered as she pecked him on the cheek.

Simon hesitated in the door way. "One last thing..." He looked back at Alec "I saw you read Harry Potter do you want to come over to my place and binge the movies sometime?"

"No." Alec said without hesitation "I hear they're rubbish."

"Point taken." Simon said a little crest fallen

"Maybe...uh... We can discuss the books over a drink when I finish the last one."

"Really! You will not regret this. Also 'cursed child's is not canon... We have so much to talk about!"

Alec held up a hand "don't make me regret this."

Jace pushed Simon out the door and closed it behind him.

Magnus shuffled awkwardly on the spot. 

"I'm sorry I told Isabelle that I had a truth serum, I never thought she'd use it." 

Alec shrugged "it's not your fault." He ran a hand through his hair "so how long does it take to wear off?"

Magnus sighed "a few hours for one drop, give or take. I'd guess you'll be back to normal by late morning."

Alec groaned 

"I'll try not to ask you any questions before then." Magnus chuckled as he magiced away the bottles and glasses.

"Thank you." Alec said "it makes me feel a little..."

"Vulnerable?" Magnus guessed

"Yes." Alec nodded 

Magnus rubbed his arm gently. "It won't happen again. Remind me to put a magical seal on my own personal cabinets."

"I will." Alec said 

"Do you want to go to bed? I can't ask questions if we're asleep." Magnus asked hoping it would make Alec feel less vulnerable.

"I'd rather talk about what I said about marriage." Alec said without any control "damnit." He added

Magnus sighed and pulled Alec down onto the couch. He really wasn't expecting this chat tonight.

"Talk to me." Magnus said deciding he would just have to let Alec talk and accept the truth.

"I love you." Alec burst out in a breath as though he couldn't hold his words in 

Magnus sighed and smiled "I know you do, but as strange as it sounds...it's really nice to hear it right now...you know with..."

"...with me unable to lie? Magnus you know how much I love you. I'd never lie about that...not ever."

Magnus took his hand and squeezed it. "I know. I really do. It's just nice. I love you too."

"I know that." Alec said squeezing his ringed fingers back. "I love you so much and yeah, I've thought about marriage in passing, but this is isn't some terrible accidental proposal." Alec added "I just think about it sometimes."

Magnus sighed and reached out to cup Alec's face.

"The fact that you've even thought about marrying...me..." Magnus huffed out a sad little laugh, no one had ever asked him in his eight hundred years "... Alexander, that means more to me than I can put into words. It's just...you know that we can't actually get married?"

"...I know." Alec replied gently "you can't stop a guy from dreaming."

Magnus' heart was clenching painfully. He was so in love with this Shadowhunter. "Alexander." Magnus said fondly "if it was legal in the eyes of the clave. There's no one else I'd ever want to marry, only you."

Alec smiled warmly. "Maybe someday things will change."

"Maybe." Magnus agreed. "And we could get married in gold."

"I'm holding on to someday." Alec said honestly

"I'm glad." Magnus admitted "now let's get to bed and let the serum dilute.

"Okay." Alec said happily "I'm glad we got that conversation out."

"Me too." Magnus said as he followed Alec to their bedroom "it was nice to hear. More than nice... But now let's get into bed... Maybe I should buy you some pyjamas now your family and friends know you sleep naked?" Magnus teased and he slapped Alex playfully on the ass as he slid the bedroom door closed behind them.


End file.
